Fireside Girls
'''The Fireside Girls', also known as The Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls, is a girls organization, similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231The girls' names are, from left to right: Milly, Katie, Ginger Hirano, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson Sweetwater. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Fireside. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recently due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville, however there is a troop located in France ("Buford Confidential"). The girls show a large variety of skills, and often use these to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as time travel and car engines ("It's About Time!", "The Fast and the Phineas"). Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in one of their many Big Ideas. Members There are seven regular members of the troop, with an eighth member as a recent inductee; three new girls have been noticed recently, though they may not be from the same troop as Isabella's. Since "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen and Katie had actually been addressed by name. The names of all of her troop members (Except the blonde, brunette and brown) were revealed in Ask a Foolish Question, although Holly, Milly and Ginger Hirano haven't been addressed by name yet. In "Buford Confidential", three named Fireside Girl troop members are seen with names: Josette, Bridgette, and Colette, who are from France and visit Isabella. Not shown *Other Fireside Girls in the front seats of the Rollercoaster and the monster unicycle in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", as well as in a commercial doing a salute in "Ferb TV". *'Brigitte' (voiced by Angelie Guilbaud); The French girl has short black hair and blue eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Josette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl has red hair with pigtails and green eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Collette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl has curly blonde hair and black eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" Accomplishment patches Throughout the show, Isabella and the Fireside Girls are earning patches. Usually they are conveniently linked to whatever Phineas and Ferb are doing for the day, while others are just mentioned. Though the patches are usually just glanced over, the girls in Isabella's troop are all extremely enthusiastic about earning patches, and their sashes are usually shown full of patches. It should also be noted that even if a troop member has already earned a patch, they can still get more by doing the same task again. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", regarding the 'Help Thy Neighbor Patch', Ginger Hirano had 52 of them and Milly has 53 (because she 'went back that one afternoon'). Fireside Girl Patches by Episode Outside the Series Unconfirmed Patches Sometimes, Isabella or another Fireside Girl will be making a sarcastic remark, and it is unknown whether the patch she is talking about is real or not. Others are very over the top in terms of ridiculousness, and it is unknown if they were just joking. Participation in the Big Ideas Songs the girls have sung *Go, Go, Phineas (Holly, Ginger and Gretchen) *S'Winter (Adyson Sweetwater and Gretchen) *Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, and Milly) *I Love You Mom (all except Gretchen) *The Ballad of Badbeard (all except Katie) *The Flyin' Fishmonger (all except Ginger) only sang the old anthem *Watchin' and Waitin' *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *Spa Day (all except Adyson Sweetwater) *Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Summer Belongs to You! *What'cha Doin? for Isabella (Ginger and Adyson Sweetwater were not in the song) *Rollercoaster Screaming *Carpe Diem *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow for Isabella (Gretchen and Adyson Sweetwater were not in the song) Buildings The Fireside Girls have two known buildings, with the possibility of more. One building is in Downtown Danville, and is their official lodge. Little is known about this building, apart that it is sparsely furnished, with logs as chairs. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") They also have a clubhouse in the woods, with its exact location unknown. This clubhouse appears to be secret, with both defensive procedures and a secret knock for access. It has basic amenities, including a usable sink, and supplies, including water balloons. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") The third building is located on an island in the middle of the sea. This building is the Fireside Cupcake Factory. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Fireside Girls Anthem The Fireside Girls also have a short anthem, as well as a jingle which plays whenever they appear. The full version has so far only been seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wants to join the Fireside Girls, the troop leader nominates the girl and having the rest of the members to have a second motion to accept her. After that, she then must fill up an application, read the entire training manual, and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", allowing Candace into the troop.") Lil' Sparks Lil' Sparks is a group linked to the Fireside Girls in which Fireside Girls tutor Lil' Sparks to prepare them for membership to the Fireside Girls. Isabella was once a Lil' Spark and Melissa is a current member of the Lil' Sparks. Assuming that Isabella was a Lil' Spark, the other members of the Fireside Girls could have also been former Lil' Sparks at one point. The Lil' Sparks have their own magazine and a van. Camp Fire USA has a program called Lil' Stars for the same purpose. ("We Call it Maze") Background Information *Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. However, in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms as well as in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Tour de Ferb", "Buford Confidential" and "Ferb TV". *Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. However, they all appear in the 2nd Phineas and Ferb video game. *Katie and Ginger Hirano make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret making them the 1st Fireside Girls besides Isabella shown with a full head of hair. Holly (in an error) is the third one. ("It's About Time!") *The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz made some invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *The Fireside Girls have a theme song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day.("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. *Milly, Katie and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" *The organizations name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. *They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). *Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. *So far, there are a 8 episodes showing the Fireside Girls (excluding Brigitte) not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors, "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. *Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace choose the color herself. *'Error': In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. *Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based on the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair is visible. *In "The Beak", they give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". *Ginger Hirano and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". *In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a lil' spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA's "Little Stars" program that helps young kids become Camp Fire Boys/Girls. *On June 22, 2010, the makers of Phineas and Ferb revealed that they wish to make a spin-off series about Isabella and the Fireside Girls. Whether this show will happen is still unconfirmed as of late 2011. However, with the show's rising popularity, this spin-off could be made after Phineas and Ferb ends its run sometime after 2014. *Gretchen shares the same name and personality traits as another Disney TV character, Gretchen Grundler from the One Saturday Morning show Recess. Both are girls around nine years old, have reddish-brown hair, wear glasses, and are also very smart and friendly. *As of July 2011, Holly and the unnamed brunette are the only Fireside Girls to have made appearances at any of the Disney theme parks; they appeared for Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure. *A online game, Robot Riot!, based from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, has all the Fireside Girls be playable characters, with the exception of Adyson Sweetwater, making it the first time in an online ''Phineas and Ferb ''game that they become playable characters. Adyson Sweetwater is seen in Isabella's Fireside Music Challenge, though non-playble. *In "Ferb TV", the commercial states that the organization gives extra credit for middle schools. *In "Buford Confidential", two new Fireside Girls show up that are from France, showing that there are troops worldwide, not just in Danville. Their names are Josette and Colette. *Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure features a troupe of female dancers that wear Fireside Girls uniforms and help out assisting kids teaching them the dances in the show. Gallery See also *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Candace Flynn *Milly *Holly *Katie *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Gretchen *Unnamed Fireside Girls *Firestorm Girls *Melissa *The Resistance External links *Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Fireside Girls es:Las Chicas del Club de Acampada Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Scouts Category:Disney characters Category:Geniuses Category:Groups Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Heroines Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Character groups Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters Category:Daughters Category:Pre-teens